The Secret Admirer (Complete)
by Luella32
Summary: It started from the moment that Tom receives an unexpected letter in your closet, in the school of a certain girl who claims to be his admirer secreta.Só now another girl appeared and like geek, her best friend. Now he'll have to decide if he wants to find out who the girl is and stick with it, or simply forget and stay with his friend, Aneisha. Keri&Derick&Stella/Frank/Zoe&Dan
1. Letter

The Secret admirer, Chapter 1

Opening notes of the chapter

Folks! I put the free story, because by I saw that I have written, have had no need, but if the event roll something out of context'll have to sort +18 years and so, you will be required to make the order. Well those who please read leave a comment, I'd love to know your opinion.

For those unaware of this series, it is known as Mi high and was dubbed by HBO Family and school mission. which are four young people from a school called Saint Hearts, fighting crime. youtube has only in English. But who have Netflix can see the previous seasons.

Well my story is with the characters of the sixth season that I love!

Tom, Zoe, Daniel, Aneisha, Frank Stella, Keri, Violet, Mr King and Mr flateley are unique characters.

Derick - is the only fake so far.

Kisses, good read!

Tom Pov's

It was still early morning when I passed through the courtyard and approached the group of Keri, Aneisha and Zoe Seated on the bench talking about fashion while Derick and Dan talked, probably on some kind of fight film, since both are big fans of sports.

Dan - Tom, are combining to see a movie on Saturday ...

Tom - Dan after we talk, I have to get my book, before the signal ... - I said, but I was interrupted by the signal.

Triiiim

Tom - Hit! - Completed.

Dan - run! - I warned.

Go running with the pack in my shoulder into the hallway of closets, opened taking the biology textbook, and taking the chemical and matmática backpack, had not even noticed the yellow envelope fallen to close the closet.

Tom - An envelope? But who? - I wondered looking sides of the aisle.

Open the envelope, and it was a letter with my name and surname. Li and relir silent surprised with content addressed to me.

? - Tone !

I turned toward the voice, was Aneisha arms folded over his navy blue coat college in slow steps with your heels black sneakers, coming towards me. I hid the envelope behind me, what did narrow his eyes.

Tom - Neisha, I ...

Aneisha - Professor be looking for you! what is it? - I said and asked trying to see what was behind me.

Tom - The teacher not be calling us then we will! - Desconversei pushing her room.

Aneisha - But ... - he tried to argue as I pushed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mcnab - Good! I see the two of you decided to join us! - Said ironic when I joined soon after Aneisha.

Dan - What happened? I thought Frank called you! - He whispered.

Tom - Long story after'll tell you! - I whispered back.

Derick - I know! Finally he called Neisha out! - She whispered behind Dan.

Tom - No! - I shouted.

Does not know that when you scream inside the classroom and everyone stops to look at you? So, this was my situation now as my two friends laughed at me, and guess what? the worst teacher I and my friends were afraid, was in the room when mad at me for having - interrupted him.

Mcnab - Not what Mr. Tomas?

Only I looked to the side and the two laughed, was at the time I thought "Officially I hate him for certain things" and cringed in my seat thinking of something to divert Mr Mcnab.

Mcnab - we are expecting Mr. Tomas?

"Could anyone help me? Not even someone get? NOT ONE DIVINE LIGHT? ! "I wondered mentally. To someone who did not even see my hand raised his hand.

McNab - Yes! - He said waving to proceed.

? - I do not understand what is biochemistry of plants?

Mcnab - ah, yes ... Their biochemistry is relative when photosynthesis occurs! Well let's go back to class. - He said going back to write on the blackboard.

I turned to the side and to my surprise, the person who always meant to me and it was one of my friends, had helped me. Aneisha, who gave me a ticket when the teacher was not looking at me.

What is your problem?

You is not so !

I hope you tell me the range! :)

Kisses xxx

Dan - What role is that? - He asked curious.

Tom - Nothing! - I said and hid in the notebook.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the interval I took the nitendo and started playing in the hallway of closets to forget some of what had happened in the room, but could not even turn the game because Dan and Derick appeared.

Dan - That ticket was there in that room?

Tom - Which one? - I asked without realizing the ironic tone that was.

The two looked at each other smiling and looked at me wondering.

Dan / Derick - How come Which one? - They asked together smiling.

Tom - Damn! - He said he realized the mistake.

Derick - Can counting! - He asked.

Tom - I better show! - I said picking up the envelope I received earlier.

Dear Tom,

I do not know how to express what I feel for you! I know it sounds crazy, a girl like me to be writing to you and without you know who! But I think it's better this way, I love you and you think very smart, but still can not show me who I am. If not I have the courage to talk to you about it. It was the only way I found to talk to you and tell you how I feel.

Kisses with love of your secret admirer !

Dan was stunned by what he had heard of the letter that even leaning in the closet, I stopped going to the ground. Derick smile fool with the letter I had received.

Dan - But ... is ... Wow! - I said no words to say.

Derick- You have to discover! And I'll help you and Dan too! - Said excited looking at me and looked at Dan still on the floor.

Dan - Let, I get over here! - Said signaling with his hand.

Derick - Okay, where do we start? - Asked me.

Dan - why not talk to the girls? They talk enough with each other ... Perai! You said which one? There's another? - He asked confused.

Tom - has, but it was the Neisha wondering of our chat! - Said the looking.

Derick - Compare the letter, there already eliminated Neisha!

Tom / Dan - NO! Aneisha not! - We said together.

Dan - implying She lives with Tom, and she was not at all happy with it! Has said.

It was then that I remembered I had primed to Aneisha. I had a voice imitation of Aneisha saying "love for Roly!" And of course she was furious with me when he found out. He said he would give me my change, would it? But she would not lower the point of playing with my feelings, right?

Dan - Really? - I asked looking at me.

Open the backpack to get the ticket, and my concern the ticket was gone from my backpack, not even my notebooks in which he had put, I was not inside the backpack looked both frightened.

Tom - I was in the book! And until the notebook was gone! - Said frightened.

Until I hear my name.

Violet - Tom, you forgot your notebook! - I shouted.

She ran up to me with my notebook in hand, and I looked at Dan and Derick Relieved.

Tom - Oh, thank you Violet! I was really looking for. - I thanked looking for the ticket.

As soon as she left I handed the ticket will Dan who looked both compared with a confused expression, raised his head in denial.

Dan - Can not be the Aneisha! Are totally different letters ! - I said upset.

Tom - I knew! - I sighed upset.

Derick - All right! Then we go to Plan B? But before...

Tom - We have a plan B? - I asked confused.

Derick - We will always have plan B !? What would ...

Dan - Oh no! The short version! - I said already knowing the color speech like me.

Derick - I felt Tom Happy to be the Aneisha, his admirer !? - I asked narrowing his eyes smiling.

I confess that I still have a thing for Aneisha, began last year when I met her at MI9, and began to involve she never looked at me as boyfriend, like the other room the girls, always meant to me. But also came to understand her, had done this business Roly, it would not do - it like me so.

And now for my worst fears, this issue would arise here between me, Dan and Derick. Dan was not my concern but I knew he did not hide anything from Zoe, who can keep a secret from different Derick that would tell you Keri and she will tell Neisha.

Dan began to laugh, and Derick looked at me and was surprised to see me dull.

Derick - You like her? - He asked laughing.

Tom - love it! - He said even more dull.

Thankfully, the Aneisha should be out there with the girls because I lacked was at this time it appears and I have listened to Derick.

Aneisha - Whose Tom Like? - He asked behind me.

I did not have the heart to look back to Aneisha, I was already embarrassed saying without looking, so I imagine looking at her. I looked at the two in front of me, more frightened than I wordless. And I thought, "Now go out like this? !"


	2. The second letter and a lipstick

A Admiradora Secreta, capítulo 2

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Gente, eu sei que tem pessoal que apenas visualizar, mas seria mais legal ainda... Você ter seu cadastro aqui, assim vocês não perdem as histórias e ainda sabe quando elas estão atualizadas, Fica a dica ai!

Aproveitem o capítulo e espero comentários!

E novamente na manhã seguinte apareceu, mais uma carta da garota misteriosa e seu armário. O que estar ta deixando Tom, um pouco desconfortável brincar de de gato e rato. Ele era um agente, ele ajudar achar os ratos e não ser ele.

"Querido Tom,

Espero que não tenha jogado a minha primeira carta fora, achando ser

uma brincadeira, o que eu não curto muito!

Gosto muito de você, mas como te expliquei ainda não estou preparada para te dizer isso pessoalmente. Como também te beijar no seu rosto, então te dou esse beijo para você guardar, juntinho com você para lembrar de mim."

Beijos Admiradora"

Todos menos Aneisha - Hum..

Aneisha - Eu preciso ir! - Entregou e saiu correndo pelo elevador.

Derick - Acho que Alguém estar com Ciúmes? - Sugeriu ao tossir.

A garota somente olhou mortalmente para o garoto ruivo de olhos castanhos antes de fechar o elevador , que fez Dan rir

Tom - Depois não sabe porque ela te odeia!

Keri - Eu vou ver como ela estar! - Disse e foi para o elevador.

Zoe - Eu vou junto, antes... A minha bolsa! - Disse e entrou na outra sala da base.

Dan - já vamos subir, temos aula!

Tom - Droga! Geografia com o sr Mcnab! - lamentou.

Frank - Vão!

Tom - Vão indo, eu preciso falar com o Frank!

Dan - tudo bem! - Disse e o elevador fechou.

Frank - o que quer falar comigo? - perguntou curioso.

Tom - O Mi9, tem um scanner de DNA?

Frank - Tem sim, mas só que vai chegar um novo hoje as 15:00! Porque?

Tom - Eu preciso descobrir quem é, essa garota que me mandar as cartas! - Disse nervoso.

Frank - Mas isso tudo é por você ou pela Aneisha? - Perguntou e cruzou os braços desconfiado.

Tom - Confesso, é um pouco dos dois! - Disse sem graça.

Frank - Tudo bem! Eu deixo você usar, mas não se esqueça que pode ou não achar a garota! - Explicou.

Tom - Tudo bem!

Frank - Agora vamos, antes que deem nossa faltar! - Disse antes de entrar no elevador.

Zoe esperou pelos dois subirem, para sair da sala, tinha ouvido tudo , o que os dois tinham conversado. Retirou o celular do bolso e começou a discar.

Zoe - Isso não pode acontecer! - Disse preocupada.

? - O que houve? - Perguntou baixo.

Zoe - Ele ta prestes a descobri você! - avisou.

? - Dá um jeito! - Pediu tenso.

Zoe - Como? - perguntou preocupada.

? - Eu não sei! Se virar! Eu to com problemas maiores! - Disse desesperada e desligou.

Zoe - Eu to sozinha! O que eu faço? - Se perguntou, antes de subir para a escola.

Aneisha estava brincando com o celular na mão, Keri se sentou ao lado da amiga no banco e a abraçou que correspondeu de volta.

Keri - você estar bem? - Perguntou preocupada.

Aneisha - Eu estou ótima! - Disse forçando um sorriso.

Keri - Tem certeza? Dessa vez estamos invertidas, eu sempre fico mal e você me consolar!

Aneisha - Deve ser porque estamos crescendo...

Keri - dever ser, temos ir! - se levantou lembrando.

Aneisha - A MINHA TIA NOS MATA! -Disse desesperada.

E as duas saíram correndo para sala.

Notas finais do capítulo

E ai , o que acharam?


	3. the letter was gone: And you're the main

A Admiradora Secreta, capítulo 3

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Capítulo divertidos, estão por vim! Eu sei que me divertir escrevendo!

Ponto de vista de Tom

Eu sabia que a Aneisha tinha ficado chateada pela outra carta que recebi, sem saber da existência da primeira. Ela sem saber arrancou o papel das minhas mãos numa brincadeira em que foi ela que saiu magoada.

Assim que ela começou a ler sua voz era doce e animada ao mesmo tempo com o sorriso no rosto, que foi ficando com uma expressão séria até sua voz foi diminuido com tristeza até simplesmente os seus olhos castanhos parecerem de vidro ao um toque de se quebrar acompanhados por uma voz chorosa, que a fez sair correndo da base sem antes deixar a carta sobre o balcão. e ir para o elevador.

A cena não saia da minha cabeça e não me deixava me concentrar na aula de geografia do Sr. Mcnab. Sentia as coisas diferentes já que ela, sentava ao meu lado. Tinha se sentado no fundo da sala ao lado de Violeta. Ao bater o sinal Aneisha foi a primeira a deixar a sala as pressas, que nem mesmo Keri e Zoe a alcançou no corredor dos armarios.

Dan - E ai?

Keri - Eu falei com ela, e ela disse que estava bem!

Derick - E você acreditou? - perguntou.

Keri - Claro que não!

Dan - Sei! - Disse suspeitando.

Tom - Bom eu tenho que fala com ela! Que horas são? - Perguntei lembrando de Frank.

Zoe - 14:30! Ah meu deus! - Disse.

Dan - O que foi Zoe? - perguntou preocupado com ela como sempre.

Zoe - Esqueci, o livro de Grmática na base!

Keri - O QUE? LOGO VOCÊ! QUE NUNCA ESQUECE DE NADA? - gritou surpresa.

Tom - Keri,Fale baixo!

Dan - Por favor né? - Pediu chateado.

Zoe - Vou buscar! - Disse e saiu correndo.

Derick - Estranho, só eu e a Keri notamos que pela primeira vez a Zoe esqueceu algo? - peguntou estranhando.

Tom - Tem uma primeira vez para tudo! - Disse.

Derick - Tudo bem!

Tinha sido muito estranha a desconfiança de Derick na Zoe, que conhecia há pouco tempo e tinham se dado bem,tudo bem que realmente a Zoe nunca tinha esquecido nada, mas por que Zoe me mandaria cartas se ela era apaixonada por Dan? Pensei e olhei os outros.

Keri - O que vocês estão pensando? -`perguntou a nós três.

nós três - Shiu!

Keri - Ai credo! vou sair daqui! - disse estranhando os comportamento d enos três.

Derick - já sei!

Eu e Dan - O que? - Perguntamos juntos.

Derick - A Zoe estar encobrindo alguém! Corre! - Disse antes de começar a correr.

Dan foi o primeiro a chegar e a colocar o dedo no scanner, enquanto Eu e Derick entramos no quarto de zelador. descemos de roupas preta para base, e antes do elevador abrir. Derick me pediu.

Derick - Pegar a carta! - Disse

O elevador abriu e Zoe estava sentado a mesa com o livro de gramatica lendo, sorrindo enquanto lia. Fui direto para o armário da base onde eu escondia os meus biscoitos, tinha escondido a carta bem dentro de um dos pacotes. Abri o o pacote vazio, que ficava no meio dos cheios. Cadê a carta?

Tom - Gente...

Dan - o que ?

Tom - A carta sumiu! - Disse num fio de voz.

os dois me olharam e seguiram o meu olhar para Zoe, que podia realmente estar lendo ou estava procurando a carta e quando ouviu o elevador pegou o livro para nos enganar? Em qual opção tenho que acreditar? me perguntei antes de cruzar os braços e suspirar pesadamente.

Notas finais do capítulo

Beijos!


	4. Invasion : What to do?

Chapter 4

The three agents still looking redhead smiling, reading the book of grammar that was dramatically taken by Derick.

Zoe - Hey! - Complained.

Dan - You can have it does come back, if you count where the letter be? - Asked.

Zoe - I do not know!

Derick - Do not give in, Dan was it!

The redhead looked upset the boyfriend, the boy looked away while again returned to the closet to look for the letter and nothing to find.

Tom - I surrender! No sign there. - Said.

Derick - I'll look at the cameras and Dan ...

Dan - What?

Derick - not to let it out! - Said looking Zoe.

Dan - Do the cameras caught something?

Derick - let's see now, tone your password?

Tom - I do it! - Said taking the lead on the computer.

Typed the password of basic cameras, and appeared on the screen Tom and Frank talking and they left the base, and the boy had left the letter under the keyboard.

Tom - Damn!

Derick - YOU LET LETTER ON THE TABLE ! ? THAT IDIOT! Now there VAMOSDESCOBRIR WHO IS! - Shouted friend.

Tom - MAYBE IT'S BETTER SO! - Shouted back.

DERICK -The WHAT? - Asked angry.

Tom - THAT EVEN HEARD WHAT! - Shouted.

Dan was tired of both fighting and took the front of the computer, it was not as good on the computer as the two friends and Zoe, but knew very well advance the images until a scene surprised. Frank and Stella kissing.

Dan - Oh my gave! - Said shocked.

Derick / Tom - What?

Dan - Look! - He said and turned the screen to friends.

Tom - wooo !

Zoe - This explain why the "See you later!" - Diosse smiling in double-quotes.

Tom - That's none of our business!

Zoe - But it would be nice to see them together!

Tom - It would be, but now let's see what happened at the base while we were away! - Said looking friends.

Dan - advances to 14:45, the time we were in class the Mcnab!

Tom - be here! - Said and pressed enter again.

And again the bottom of the image appeared empty and the lights were falling slowly. As a blaclkout, while see anything. A peak of light appeared in moving images. And when the shining light disappeared the lights came back, leaving all four concerned.

Dan - How long were without light?

Derick - About 1minutos and 45 seconds. - Said.

Tom - Who would be so fast ?!

Derick - Do not forget you left the card on the table!

tone - more ta one has to know the basics, to know where she was in the dark!

Dan - this must agree!

Zoe - Ta, but what if someone out?

Dan - I'm hoping it's not, Frank would kill us!

Derick - So is someone inside or outside?

Dan - We will not advance us, both from outside and from within can be!

Frank left the elevator and surprised the four are at the base at the same time as only Tom would go down at that time to find - it.

Frank - what you do here should be in class!

Tom - Is that the girl on the cards ...

Frank - you know who is? - Asked.

Dan - No ...

Derick - But the news is worse! - Interompeu and warned tense.

Frank - What happened? - Asked worriedly.

Zoe - The girl just broke into the base and stole the letter from Tom! - He told ironic laughing.

The girl won 4 pairs of angry eyes on her.

Frank - WHAT? AS ... AS IT WAS HERE? - Asked deseperado.

Dan - It's what we do not know yet?

Derick - There was a fault in the electronic security of the base, and she took it!

Frank - Stella will kill me if you know!

Zoe - just kiss her again? - Spoke distracted.

The four laughed as the Frank looked super annoyed by the failure at the base, and he knew that Stella would enloquecer if he knew.

Dan - are dating? - Asked smiling.

Frank - Has denying? - Asked bland.

The four looked at each other and go back to look Frank and respoderam:

Tom / DAN / Derick / Zoe - No! - They said and laughed.

Frank looked the four analyzing the whole situation and took a tough stance did not expect to have to take right now that korps had resurged again and promised vingaça.

Frank - Team, as this situation has occurred and can compromise our disguises. Until further notice, none of you goes down to the base warn the two there emcima! - He said and started dialing the phone.

Derick - what 's doing?

Frank - warning Stella!

* * *

Keri entered irritated in the laboratory and sat next to Aneisha who was lab coat, gloves and goggles, picking on the weak and test tubes.

Aneisha - what happened?

Keri - The boys are so strange, since this girl appeared on the cards! - Upset.

Aneisha - I agree, since she appeared boys hardly speak more right nor left more together! - Said to put the bottle in the holder and take the glasses.

Keri - Boys or Tom? - Asked knowing the friend's intentions.

Aneisha - I confess, I miss it! - Said.

Keri - know what I was thinking?

Aneisha - No, because I can not read minds! - Said ironic.

Keri - only me, you and Zoe. Do a sleepover! ?

Aneisha - up which is good, we need to take a day girls!

Keri - Day, no! Night of the girls! - Said lively.

Aneisha - Until I liked! - Said.

Keri - In my house at 19:00!

Aneisha - because in your house? - Asked confused.

Keri - Because I have makeup, board and baby lysis. I will not hide from the best friend!

Aneisha - It was only once! And I was afraid, from what you would do! - He told bland.

Keri - So I warn you what I will do with you, I will make a certain boy drool for you!

Aneisha - hahahaha ... very funny! - Said flatly.

Keri - We warn Zoe?

Aneisha - Ta more before we will combine not tell the boys!

Keri - beauty! Now come on! - Said and ran excited to go to the base.

* * *

_**Hi, guys! I saw that I have received. Visitors without registration and site staff. I would ask to leave a comment. Because I would love to know if they like it or not the story. And what can be improved. I count on your review!**_

_**Warning: What in the next chapter, you may have Frella and confusion for girls slumber party. Good week and a kiss!**_

_**Note: visitors, do the registration, has so many great authors here, you need to see and read!**_


	5. Friend advice

People! First of all, thank you for support jasmine. It will not as I had anticipated, post Tuesday. Because I have math test, and I have to study.

15:10

The last bell rang and Aneisha tried to leave the room quickly, which does not help much. For the two friends managed to get halfway to the cabinets.

keri - you know, at seven in my house! - Said lively.

Aneisha - We already know, keri! - Said agreement.

Zoe - Today will be the night of the girls Oba! - Said and celebrated. (First go to a pajama party).

Dan - Hi, girls! - He said looking at Zoe, who crossed his arms and looked away.

Aneisha / Keri - Hi! - They said.

Derick - already heard the news?

keri - What? - Asked confused.

Tom - No basis until the second order! - Said removing the stock game.

Aneisha - Why? - Asked curiously.

Tom - Er ... it happened a little problem? - Suggested bland.

Keri - What problem?

Derick - Since the three do not count, I count! Aneisha, there was a technical fault at the base, and by the way the girl of the letters entered the base and stole the only thing that led to figure out who she was, ready! i spoke! - Said.

The mood was tense among the six, Aneisha departed silent group, which made all look the red, irritated.

Derick - What?

Tom - Why did you do that? - Asked upset.

Derick - I just told the truth!

Keri - I'll see her as being?

Zoe - I get along! - Said before following her sister.

Dan - What do we do? - Asked looking at them.

Tom - I do not know you, but I expect the girls out there! - Said before walking away.

15:30

Once the father's car parked in front of the house, Aneisha left the car the'pressas, ignoring his father's screams.

Lucas - Neisha! Cried to see her run pasra home.

The girl walked right past the room and up the long staircase to the bedroom, where he took the bag and threw herself in bed crying.

Aneisha - Why did this to me? I did not deserve! - Said crying and buried his face in the pillow.

16:00

Keri returned with Zoe for the running of the lockers, where he was the two boys when they went out in search of Aneisha.

Zoe - I went to the base and spoke with Frank, he said he saw her sad entering a car!

Dan - a car? - Asked wondering.

Derick - I thought she had gone with her aunt!

Zoe - no, she will always be with me and Tom is the same direction!

Keri - has no match any sign of her at school!

Dan - And already be late! - He warned.

Tom appeared.

Zoe - Tom, did you find? - Asked worriedly.

Tom - I thought, be home and sleeping at all!

Derick - And we here, looking for her!

Zoe - Good thing she was good!

Keri - So, I'm going!

Tom - Keri?

keri - hi! - He said and turned

Tom - I can talk to you? - Asked nervous.

Keri - I step in her house and see how she is! - Whispered, made the boy smile.

Tom - Thank you! - Thanked.

Derick - Tom?

Tom - what?

Derick - How did you find the aneisha? - Asked wondering.

Tom - is that I have the mother's phone number it! - Fast said and ran away leaving friends there with their mouths in forms of "O".

16:45

Zoe walked back and forth in the room, which aroused Frank attention now on the door.

Frank - All right? - Asked the threshold.

Zoe - Everything is I'm expecting a call! - Explained.

Frank - From Dan? - Asked to sit back.

Zoe - No, of Keri!

Frank - Why do not you call? - Asked curious.

Zoe - è she should probably be talking to the Aneisha about earlier!

Frank - oh, I did this thing Tom!

Zoe - Yeah, she ta bad for it!

Frank - I honestly did not expect that the Aneisha!

Zoe - what?

Frank - They implied with each other in the beginning because they liked! But both I see Aneisha being tough, I believed that she would never like Tom!

Zoe - Since when? - Asked confused trying to remember one of veze where Aneisha demonstrated that any feelings for Tom (And the same recalled, when her friend ventured to take a book to his friend)..

Frank - Starting the time she gave a book to him, has the crystal ball!

Zoe - This Keri told me!

Frank - In this situation, what can I say, what is to be will be! - He said before leaving the room.

Zoe - will have to get ready? - Shouted.

Frank - I will! - Shouted back.

The phone rang and it was not a connection, a simple sms. Short and objective

"The first part was successful, now

you take the position. you do not

may fail

C.S "

Zoe - You play cupid against the best friend I to screwed! - Lamented before falling into bed.

cell on rang again and the same keri.

Keri - WHERE YOU BE? US TO YOU WAITING IN ANEISHA FORGOT? - Cried on the phone, which made the girl away from the ear.

Zoe - you want to leave me deaf ?! And when al talked'm on my way! - He said and took the backpack emcima the bed and before leaving screamed.

Zoe - Frank, I'm going to Keri home, good night!

17:35

Tom and Dan had agreed to talk without Derick be around, because every time the two followed the redhead's advice, the two ended mostly stolen. As of the time locked Mrs. King. And the three ended up in detection listening Byron play, simply because Mr Flatley allowed. And starting that day, the two combined will never follow the advice of red.

Tom - come early! - Said he was surprised when turning on the computer chair

Dan - What I have'para talk to you will take a lot! - He said and sighed.

Tom - I think I know what's up! - Assuming said.

Dan - It's about Aneisha.

Tom - the story of the girl on the cards ... Being killing me! Since she appeared, the bad Aneisha talk to me! - Said upset.

Dan - But can you imagine? If this girl had not come in as you would be? - Asked and sat on the foot of the bed.

Tom - I know it would be alone, in love with her, as she would have several kids behind her!

Danfoss It could be, but if you had the chance to Aneisha without hurting someone else?

Tom - what do you mean? - Asked confused with the friend's question.

Dan - I think you should talk to Aneisha, now you know it you conrespode. This girl who appeared out of nowhere you can ignore and try to forget!

Tom - No Dan, that person with a simple letter. I appreciated with a letter, you do not know what is being called a geek to be smart! the first time I feel good about myself and who I am and you tell me to pair play loud without knowing who is? - Asked upset.

Dan - You know what, I have already given my opinion about it! As you get more wondering who is this girl, the more you go away from you. And then do not tell "I did not warn you!" - Warned.

Tom - Okay ... This time to throw it all away, I've been in it

Dan - So be prepared to know how to lose!

Tom - What do you think I should say?

Dan - I do not think anything! What do you want, which is the case then! - He warned again.

Tom - I Just make the decision!

Dan - That's right! - Confirmed.

Tom - I've never been good with decisions and further involving TWO girls! - Said tense.

Dan - Who said love was easy? - Asked laughing.

Tom - is more complicated than mathematics when it gets complicated! - Said nervous.

18:10

Later down the house entrance putting the coat, Derick saw the strange movements across the street at the home of Aneisha, to leave home cuddled with Zoe and keri pulling a suitcase all sorrindente, which has never been good at times .

Derick - What does this three are up to? - He asked curious.

When Aneisha Zoe entered the car looked toward the house and saw almost had it not been hiding in the bushes.

Derick - These three together and a suitcase? 're very suspicious! - Said he was concerned for yourself.

As the car left, the boy started dialing.

Dan - Hello?

Derick - Dan?

Dan - What was Derick?

Derick - meet me in half an hour at Tom! Said before hanging up.

18:30

Stella looked at the clock tense, had not finished getting ready. still ended the makeup, the clothes had chosen 3 days ago. And it had changed clothes thousand times thinking that had not been well, until finally opted for a dress.

It was a dress lace wine to just above the knees, with long sleeves to the wrist, and a tie that marked the jump needle black and a silver purse. Wavy hair down, and finished makeup, putting a red lipstick.

looked in the mirror believing bad and looked at the clock that marked 19:00 and capainha rang, the same smile. When I opened the door a bouquet of red roses was handled by someone.

stella - Good night! Said trying to see who was behind the flowers.

Frank - Good night! - He said and took the flowers smiling face and continued to talk - I've come for you to have dinner!

Stella - In a moment!

Frank - are for you!Said entrgando flowers.

stella - Thank you! Come in, I'll put them in the water and let dinner!

Frank - all right!


	6. Emotions

_**People! al this the second part, the third part to crazy to post. Just because you JA5.M.1.N.3, this next novel will be for 3 couples, the room will graduate in penútimo chapters. Seriously, be amazing! Wake up and go straight to the computer and find several stories about the series that I fell in love!**_

_**Thank you for reading, but do not forget! Comments make the difference. Please leave your own!**_

* * *

19:14

The three girls had the whole house all night, parents keri had gone visiting some relatives in another city, but would return Monday morning.

And the evening began with the preferred activity Aneisha, make cookies and cupcakes, as resulted in a flour war and the three going into the shower.

Later the three made Zoe activity that was the movie that it had chosen.

Zoe - Do not judge me! Or was Marley and Me or Dear John?

Keri - And it had to be the one? - Asked upset.

Aneisha - Do not fight!

Zoe - Marley and me, sad!

keri- thought that at least this time you would choose an action movie! since I never leave! - Shouted.

Aneisha - Until I enjoyed her choice! I've never seen! - Said curious reading the synopsis of the film.

Keri - I do not think a good idea! - He warned.

Zoe - Why? Something against?

Keri - Zoe, come on and you pick another? - Said signaling to his sister up.

Zoe - But she said ...

keri - Zoe! - He rebuked and went upstairs with her sister behind.

Once the sister went through Keri door was at the window, took a deep breath before turning and facing the redhead.

Keri - What you be doing? - Asked quietly, because the friend could hear the screams of the two.

Zoe - I chose the movie, that's all?

Keri - We are here to make our friend feel better, not worse!

Zoe - What is the movie about it just because the Savanna not marry the love of her life !?

Keri - you got it! The film 'blame the stars "be on the shelf - and accused said before leaving.

Zoe - I'm doing the best for her, right? - Wondered before catching the film and down.

* * *

19:38

The sky was starry and clean, which made the most lovely evening for a dinner by candlelight, was what Stella thought to Frank to tell about the place and how it would be dinner for two.

Stella - Blackout? - Asked confused.

Frank - It's a dinner in the dark, say from this experience. Apredemos with our other senses. The touch, smell, taste and hearing!

Stella'pensa "Cool !, I packed me all ... just to be in the dark! Why do not I offered to do this dinner?" wondered in thought.

Frank parked the car and walked to the other side to open the door to Stella who thanked.

Frank - you're beautiful tonight, even more than it already is! - Said and was embarrassed.

Stella - Thanks for the roses and you're great!

Frank - you deserve them! - Told looking into the eyes, delighted.

Stella - Staying looking at me all night?

Frank - only if you want! do you want?

Bland, did not know what to do, but for a moment the adrenaline dominated doing something that supreendeu Frank. put his hand on his face and and shortened the gap between them and pulled him into a kiss. The same conrespodeu deepening the kiss and only separated by shortness of breath, panting.

Frank - Let's go? - Said trying to pull it.

Stella - Of course! - Said red and bland.

* * *

20:05

Derick arrived breathless at Tom's door, he was playing video games alongside Dan in front of the TV and bed simply let the simple palavaras.

Derick - Girls ... Bag ... - said trying to catch his breath.

None of the friends turned let alone showed some reaction to friend palavaras.

Derick - Did you hear what I said? - Asked nervously.

The two looked at each other and sighed tense and returned to play.

Tom - Dan will the right! - Warned.

Dan - Got it!

Derick - All right! Do not want to hear me! But just say I saw three girls front of my house out with a smiling every suitcase! - And warned the two friends paused the game standing up.

Tom - as well the Aneisha with a suitcase all smiles? She will travel? - Asked.

Derick - Who was with the suitcase was Keri, so I doubt it's to travel! Have pressed her purse? - Asked ironic.

Tom - That is! - Agreed.

Dan - Zoe was like?

Derick - was hugging Aneisha, who looked bad!

Tom - your fault, if he had not counted. She would not run away! - Said upset.

Dan - Where do these three were? - Asked.

Tom - In Zoe, can not be nor Aneisha, so ...

Derick - are in Keri! - Completed.

Dan - A slumber party! - Suggested.

Tom - could be!

Derick - So what do we do? - Asked smiling.

Dan - How so what do we do? - Asked scared.

Derick - Tom, you want to find out about this "girl of the letters" Dan and you want to apologize will Zoe, which honestly I think you know, who's sending the letters, but it is up to you! - Said smiling.

Tom - by the way the kid has an idea! - He said with his arms crossed, looked worried blonde friend.

Dan - This not! - Said nervous.

Tom - I know we made the deal ... But he's right! - Whispered.

Dan - I afraid of everything to go wrong! As always found him around!

Tom - this time we changed place ... I accept! - Said fast.

Dan - WHAT? DO NOT! - Shouted nervous

Derick - you want or do not want to make peace with Zoe?

The blond sighed heavily and crossed his arms and asked.

Dan - What's the plan? - Asked tense.

* * *

_** Thank you for your support, promise Frella, Zan and Toneisha next read. Kisses !**_


	7. Music

Chapter 7

20:45

Dinner had been well even with the favorite dish of the couple, Italian pasta with a good wine. And the experience of eating in the dark, made more intriguing without occur that famous exchange of looks that made them, either totally bland. Let the mystery in the air, bringing a totally different atmosphere.

The weather românticoi inteso more normal, especially with the forbidden love of conversation that lived in the past and the future come back the light.

Stella - Remember when we fled to the lake? - He asked remembering laughing.

Frank - What I had to get away from his father and their dogs? If I remember very well! - Said laughing.

Stella - that day you had to jump the wall ... - Said and tried to find the wine at the table.

Frank - It's not funny!

Stella - is yes! Imagine when we tell the nosos ...

Frank - that our Stella? Children can talk! - Incentizou.

21:25

Keri - Now we just saw both honeyed and dramatic films in the world! is my activities! - Said getting up and turning on the lights.

Aneisha - That's not true! I loved Dear John, Odei the Savanna for what she did to him! - Said calmly.

Zoe - Oh, neisha, Poor Hazel! She was alone, he died! Snick! - Said crying.

Aneisha looked her friend blue-eyed wondering the behavior of another friend with green eyes crying. He had never cried when I saw some sad movie.

Keri - You be the strangest, Zoe, but let it go let's get my makeup case, we're up there. So let's go! Aneisha you the first! - He warned.

Aneisha - Who am I to disagree! - Said following the two.

22:05

Meanwhile outside of Keri home. The three boys were arming a new plan to find out what the girls are doing.

Tom - Where did you get that ladder? - Asked startled to see the object in the hand of a friend.

Derick - the Tenhos my contacts here! Then goes up! - Spoke to put the ladder toward the window.

Tom Because I? - Asked nervous.

Derick - Because I got the ladder and are you wondering who the girl is on the cards!

Tom - But it is not me, I want to apologize to his girlfriend! - Said Dan looking idly.

Derick- Good point! - Pointed.

Dan - I'm not agree with that, but okay!

Derick - We will follow the plan, first listen and then you do the business of Zoe! entederam?

The two nodded.

Derick - great! Tom holds the ladder to climb it! - He asked.

Dan - Where listening to put inside?

Tom - Here! - Said taking the microphone pocket.

Derick - Team good luck! If the plan fails ... the blame is yours! - He warned.

Dan / Tom - What? Nervous asked.

Derick - just kidding!

The two sighed relieved

Dan - EIU do not want to go up!

Tom - Neither do I!

Derick - Tabom their crybabies! I'm going up!

Once the friend went upstairs with the two celebrated Hi five.

Dan - where's Tom guitar?

Tom - I thought you were bringing!

The face of the friend was in shock, but Tom smiled and laughed.

Tom - Calm, ta on the tree!

Dan - So let's wait for his signal to let go the ladder!

Tom - All right!

22:45

The Keri's bedroom window was open, which falcilitou many of the plans, put listening and saw through the trasparência cream curtain, the two pajama redheads doing hair deAneisha to warp, animated, they talked about boys. What Derick He encouraged the window without them realizing it, he was right there.

Keri - Neisha, I do not entedi very ... The fact that you have run when he read the letter from Tom?

Aneisha - is that that letter ...

Keri - What? You can talk, just the three of us here! - Said encouraging

The two redheads sat facing her friend that the hand of each tightening.

Aneisha - BEHIND A few months ago, I wrote a letter to Tom ... But I never gave! - Said and lowered his head and the two entreolharm.

Zoe - Why not delivered?

Aneisha - Because I distract myself with the fact that Korps behind us! And the letter was within my poetry book!

Keri - Now you can deliver, even with or without the korps. You have to deliver!

Aneisha - But I can not! - Said head down.

Zoe - why? asked cofusa.

Dan and Tom were impatient with the delay Derick on the stairs, the two wanted now move to the second phase of the plan: The serenade.

Dan - It be too long! I'll pick up the guitar. - He warned

Tom - So let's warn, has the sound box, too! - Recalled.

Dan - Derick-? Called down.

the redhead looked down, Dan asked him to come down, but the boy wanted to listen to talk of the girls wanted to continue listening. Dan signaled it would pick up the guitar, the boys without understanding sinalzou who understood and turned back to the window. Where he found an angry Keri with duasamigas ago. What made him swallow hard.

Derick - Hi girls! - Said flatly.

girls - Hi - said angry with arms crossed.

Aneisha - I knew I had someone watching us!

Keri - And I thought I had thought very well, about the last time you went by my window! - Said angry.

Derick - calm, everything has an explanation! - Said frightened.

Girls - What?

Derick - is not what you're thinking!

Zoe - And what we're thinking, Derick? - Asked.

Derick - to people with problems here Little Help chi, ARISE!? - ASKED screaming.

Keri - The only help you will receive. It PAR DOWN THE STAIRS! - Said before trying to hold Derick, who looked lost and the balance with the ladder.

Derick - Oh no! - Said before the fall ladder.

And the ladder fell 5 steps away from two friends with the instruments, which looked at the window before returning to look the friend on the floor.

Dan / Tom - Ai! Said.

Aneisha was nervous alongside two friends did not know whether to laugh or cry. Zoe is controlled not to laugh at the situation, while Keri was in shock at what had happened. And the only words out of his mouth were.

Keri -AI MY GOD! I AM A killer! - Said covering her mouth.

Dan - is when you mentioned you had a crush on keri ... I did not know queera so high so! - Provoked laughing with Tom together.

The red-haired boy on the floor groaned and pulled the escadaque had fallen on top of him so he could raise.

Derick - It soon DRUG THAT SERENADE! ME BEFORE I REPENT! - Shouted sitting on the floor indicating the window, where the three agra laughed.

Dan - Legal Ta! Said laughing.

Tom - Hi neisha! - Said smiling.

Aneisha - Hi tom! - Said with wavy hair with a red lipstick, which made the fool dark.

Zoe / Keri - Ah! - Sighed romantic.

Dan - Zoe, I want to apologize for earlier today! This song marked much, when you went away ... And keri sugiu in place ... And I went crazy! Missing you. And I thought it would be a good sing it for you ... Then this is for you!

Zoe smiled at the window while Dan adjusted the guitar neck and Tom turned on the speaker.

Dan

No more excuses

You will have to understand me

When looking back

Looking and not see me

It's time to start

Having everything in its place

Trying to live without remembering ever

And if the longing let me fail

Let time try to erase you

You call early in the morning not knowing what to say

Waiting to hear your voice and you do not answer me

Not even to say

That will not come back

Will not try to understand me

I have not been anything to you

I should leave you alone

I no longer know more

I can not live without you

Today I wanted to forget you

But the more I try, the more I remember

I can not live without you

I can not live without you

It is difficult to accept

Start from scratch

Up and walk

Realize that someone you love

He no longer cares about you

And wake up alone listening to the sound of your TV

It's time to start

Believe that can be the best, try to grow

Pretend happy and leave you after

And every day I die

I hope you die because

If I call in the early morning not knowing what to say

Waiting to hear your voice and you do not answer me

Not even to say

That will not come back

Will not try to understand me

I have not been anything to you

I should leave you alone

I no longer know more

I can not live without you

Today I wanted to forget you

But the more I try, the more I remember

I can not live without you

I can not live without you

I need to relearn

Living

To Forget

To forget you

To forget you!


	8. Warning Author Anna Morgan

And then Jasmine! Do you like the Frella moments? Just to let you know there's more, but now it's really serious. I'll stop posting for a few days, but soon I'll be back with more Toneisha and Zan. I'm still in doubt, what will happen with Derick. So did a enquente in my profile and please answer visitors and members of the site, please. Count on it to give the final.


	9. The attack

22:50

After the song, Zoe came down and was talking to Dan. Aneisha, watched them talking and é that Keri entered the room with a bucket full of water, which scared her friend.

Aneisha - you will not do that! - He said not believing.

Keri - depends, Derick is still on the ground? - Asked analyzing.

Aneisha - still in the same place, why? - Asked confused.

Keri - Perfect! Out of the way! - Said and empurou Aneisha and threw all the water on the boy.

Derick - KERI, YOU PAY ME! - Shouted soggy.

The five laughed the redhead who had been angry with the ladder when she fell and water.

Keri - THANK BY NOT BE A VASE AND STILL IS FULL! - Cried laughing with Aneisha.

Zoe - this, I have to agree! - Said laughing, being hugged from behind by Dan.

Dan - at least not going to take new bath!

Tom - Neisha, you can go down? - Asked, and the girl with the black hair denied. What made him upset.

The redhead came out of her boyfriend's arms and touched his friend's shoulder, it feels like a brother and asked.

Zoe - Today nã ãnha the park, which opened?

Tom - All right! - Said nodded and looked up, finding Aneisha smile in approval.

23:00

Stella, sighed tense in the dark.

Frank - Stella, something wrong? - Asked worried about not being able to see.

Stella - No, no! - Said trying to change the subject.

Frank - Stella, I know you! The issue would arise in that conversation, it would be children and you fled the asssunto!

Stella - Be well, is that when ... I think of children, I think that is part of a big package! - Said explaining.

Frank - I also agree! - Said and see without it, drank wine in one gulp.

Stella - Good, to agree with me! - Dissse relieved.

Frank - Will you marry me? - He asked.

Stella - What? - Asked amazed.

People, I will leave you more curious. About Stella response, especially you Jasmine!

the previous chapter had Zan, so I'll even ready with the other couples and with Keri.

Jasmine, The crossroads will also have many frella times, and when I post the first, I'll warn you.

Kisses, good weekend!


	10. Moment Keri

It was Saturday afternoon, and Tom had just finished talking with Derick, that evil could speak after having caught a cold coming home all wet by the bathroom with the bucket that keri gave him the night before. laughing down the phone, and her mother entered the room with a pink envelope in his hands.

Meg - Son, look what I found in the mailbox! - Said smiling with pink envelope in hand.

Tom - Oh no! - Said at the sight.

Meg - what happened? - Asked worriedly.

Tom - That's not it! that girl is the new cards!

Meg - Okay, so far I get it! - He said and sat on the bed waiting for an explanation.

Tom - Since that this girl appeared ... It just brings me problems! - Said frustrated.

Meg - These problems are Aneisha, upset with you and the fact that you are out of missions? - Asked.

Tom - Yeah, THAT ALL FOR HER FAULT! - Shouted.

Meg - But you do not like Aneisha? you said she was sad because you receive these letters, then she likes you too!

Tom - You find that I have to give this girl? - Asked.

Meg - I think, if you really like it because you want to know this girl who does not want to show up? only think about it! - He said before leaving the room.

Tom - So that makes sense! - Thought.

Keri was lying in bed playing with the guitar cord that had won the former late birthday guitarist boyfriend. I was so distracted that not realized Aneisha and Zoe looking to play smiling.

Aneisha - I do not know who it was that gave you this necklace! But by the way you look at it I'm sure you still like it! - Said while sitting in bed.

Keri sighed and looked both.

Zoe - that was Derick, right? - Asked nervously.

The redhead looked both frightened, and with a sad expression told the two.

Keri - it was he who gave me!

Aneisha - you still like it?

Keri - Very! Even if he is an idiot!

Zoe - You know, it makes me think?

Keri - No, what? - Asked confused.

Aneisha - But I know! We should more tre a moment of girls! - Spoke excitedly.

Zoe - Wow! you two swapped humor, and I do not to know?

Aneisha - have a good presentiment!

Keri - All right, you two convinced me! but where are we going?

Aneisha - How about the famous park? - Suggested.

Keri - The boys were left ...

Zoe - the tone called Dan and desmacaram, looks like someone caught a cold yesterday. Upon returning home wet! - Said the two laughing.

Keri - So come on! - Said and raised the lively bed.

the three are packed and then down the stairs took their coats and went to park where the three, had fun on the ferris wheel, the cart beats beats, on the roller coaster, Joram one hits the target. Where they three, won a ted bear and went to the photo booth to record the moment.

I'm breaking down, gonna start from scratch

Shake it off like an Etch A Sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
You killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh oh oh

I broke the glass that surrounded me  
I ain't the way you remember me  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrifide)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day  
(Independence Day)

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On

Everything is changing  
And I never wanna go back to the way it was  
I'm finding who I am  
And who I am from here on out is gonna be enough  
It's gonna be enough  
It's gonna be enough

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh

My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh oh oh Oh oh oh  
Miss Movin' On (On and on and on and on)  
Oh oh oh Oh oh oh  
Miss Movin' On (On and on and on and on...)  
Oh oh oh Oh oh oh  
Miss Movin' On  
Oh oh oh (Hey yeah yeah...)  
I'm movin' on

* * *

**People, I wanted to dedicate this chapter will Keri, poor thing, barely had a novel. And then, dedicating myself to the next chapter be cool! After Frank's proposal of marriage to Stella, who was stunned unanswered.**


	11. Charts and more cards

Chapter 11: Charts and more cards.

NO end week seemed long to some, as the girls who had taken advantage of as crazy a slumber party and the final on Sunday at the amusement park and short for some as Tom, who had not taken any decision, which left the tense friends . Dan was the most worried, afraid that Tom's decision could have an effect that could not be reversed.

Tom arrived thoughtful in high school and went straight to the closet being accompanied by Dan.

Dan - How was the rest of the weekend? - Asked referring to the amusement park, which only ended the girls going.

Tom - As every weekend, doing nothing! - Said.

Dan - So played video games the whole weekend! Derick has news? - Asked.

Tom - Look, weu not know what was in that water that Keri tacou it! But let's say that the poor can talk bad rsrsrsrsr! - Said laughing.

Dan - rsrsr ... But I was talking about something else, something more happened over the weekend? - Asked.

Tom - yes happened, I told my parents about this girl who send me letters! - Said.

Dan - E? -'perguntou without enteder.

Tom - My father did not say anything, but my mother asked me to make a decision, and another letter was sent to me! - Explained the situation.

Dan - What was it? - Asked curiously.

Tom - I still do not open. And that ta killing me! - Said angry with the whole situation.

Dan - Then open! Will spend the rest day with this card without opening curious? - Asked.

Tom - you are right! - Agreed taking the envelope in the bag. Aneisha entered the aisle and saw the two friends coast, straightened her hair was in curls and quickly looked lipstick in small mirror case. Red lipstick on intact but very strong. removed the excess with a handkerchief and took a deep breath before going towards friends.

Dan - And then? - Asked by impssível expression tense tone.

TomN - Read it! - Said and passed the letter.

**Dear Tom,**

**I hope the fact that I have got my letter back, do not have the upset.**

**You want to know who actually am? before, it is not worth! The less you expect, I will reveal myself. But in the meantime have a'pergunta for you. Want to stop writing to you, yes or no?**

**Ps: I know very well your answer. And no need to ask you!**

The

Dan - Oh my god! - Said to finish reading.

Aneisha - Hi boys! - Said smiling and twirl hair.

Tom - Hi Aneisha! - Said Dan silly and covered her mouth to keep from laughing his friend's face.

Dan'- Good morning! - Said intervendo in the conversation short of the two.

Aneisha - What is it Dan? - He said looking at the letter from Tom, he made a sign not to.

Dan - ééé one pape! ta cool is a letter! What you you thought it was? - Said silly.

Aneisha - from whom? - Asked to sit back and get a suspiciously to Tom, who disguised looking in another direction.

Dan - My! That nosy Aneisha! - Said before leaving.

Aneisha - He called me a nosy? ! - Asked in surprise.

Tom - called, but does not turn it be nervous! - Said to open the cabinet, which fell several letters and Aneishaz looked chateda.

Aneisha - That letter in the hand of Dan ... - He said looking at the letters fallen on the floor.

Tom - was it! - Chatedoi had the situation.

Aneisha - You do not control it! Nor can! - Said upset and looked irritadad before leaving.

Tom - Damn! She can not charge it from me! - Said angrily.

Keri - Whoa! What are these letters? - Said looking.

Tom - Are the Girl! - Raivosso said.

Keri - I do not want to be on her skin! Or rather, I do not know who it is! - Said helping to collect.

Tom - Thanks! - Said collecting the cards.

Keri - Tom? - Called when standing.

Tom - yes? - Said to collect everything.

Keri - has a ticket for you, and you'd better read! - Said frightened.

Tom - what?

**Dear Tom,**

**I hope you have taken advantage of the weekend to me, since I did not read my letters. And that does not mean that you will get rid of me whenever you want.**

**I'm going through with my mission, as you in MI9, and as my mission has not acbou, I will give you more advice. Open the cards, for otherwise it will be like saying "an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," but in your case is letter by letter.**

**Ps: Understand with as you please!**

Keri - this where she says: "Understand how you want" is to understand as a threat or as a simple standard advice? - Asked scared and ironic.

Tom - In my opnion, normal here be out of the question! - Said tense.

Zoe, Dan and Aneisha were in the science lab talking since there was still 15 minutes to the signal beat.

Dan - that boring with no mission!

Aneisha - All the fault of Tom little friend! - Snapped.

Zoe - It was you who said that he could not control! - Dan said and laughed.

Aneisha - It was past!

Zoe - There are five minutes? - Asked confused.

Dan - Well, the only thing I know is that I would have something more to do than interressante hear your aunt giving science class! - Said bored.

Aneisha - Up to even own niece wants the same thing you!

Zoe - People! - Said showing the pencil flashing.

Dan - Mission! shall we? - He said and ran with the three behind.

Aneisha put his finger on the scanner and entered blessing quartodo elavado with two, Zoe pulled the lavanca and the three went down to the base with the black uniforms. And for all surpressa d Stella was present with Tom and keri.

Dan - What is the mission, Frank? - Asked out lift.

Frank - It's not a mission!

Team - What ?! - Asked.

Frank - is two subjects! One is a anúcio ...

Zoe - that usa cho I already know what it is! said excitedly.

Frank - And the other is about the invasion at the base! - Explained.

Aneisha - Ah on the little friend of Tom! - Said bored.

Frank - is around! lol - said laughing the way Aneisha was encúmada.

Tom - And what has my little friend? - Said entering the provocation, which making friends laugh the joke of the two.

Stella - This is no joke! We could not figure out who it is, and this is serious! - Genuine said.

Keri - And it gets more and more shows will she ticket, Tom!

stella - What ticket?

The boy sighed heavily and crossed his arms before answering.

Tom - The girl sent me a lot of letters and she knows about ...

Strella - About?

Tom - MI9! - Said tense.

Team - what?

Frank - This could end badly if not discovered who it is!

Zoe - But if it is akin to Tom, Sorry to and Neisha! She will not say anything that will harm!

Stella - Looking at it this way, until she's right!

Frank - So let the ad! - Said excited and looked Stella who smiled and nodded to continue.

Dan - What is it?

Frank - Wait Tom?

Tom - Yes?

Frank - Derrick be online?

Tom - now being! - Said and appeared a pale red-haired boy wrapped in a blanket.

Derick - What is the atchim anúcio! Sneezy! - Asked sneezing.

Frank - I and Stella are getting married! - Said sorrindentes.

The team celebrated and Frank continued.

Frank - Within a month! - Finished.

Stella - WHAT? ! - Peguntou surprise.

Aneisha - I think the part within a month she did not know! - Whispered to each other.

Dan - you think? - Asked scared seeing the two fighting.

* * *

People feel very end here come back after two weeks worth of evidence, it is not easy! Tava to post this chapter in my birthday on 13/04, but it was not possible! I'm coming back slowly, but I would like to know if you want me to put all the letters that Tom received, yes or no?

Ps: people'm missing the staff is Toneisha!


	12. The great Day part 1

Chapter 12: The Great day part 1

The month of February had flown, and not another sign of the secret admirer during these last few weeks. Which left the team relieved while it did not matter at the moment, even the long-awaited day for Frank and Stella had come, the day of your wedding.

March 25 was the date chosen. After the couple's fight in front of the staff did not know if would stop or both, which ultimately ended in a vote.

Stella had lost 6x2, which took everyone by surprise. Keri eventually confessed that voted against, with no argument gave to plan a wedding in a month while others wanted as fast as possible, as both had lost 10 years and could not lose even more.

The church where the ceremony took place for family and close friends and the party room (which had a beautiful, huge garden where the party took place.), Was decorated with flowers of the field. Preferred Stella, the girls managed to surprisingly with the time it took to plan.

Stella and the girls had gone to the salon to do hair, nails and makeup, while boys would see the church and the hall. The last details.

Derick - I do not believe, Father made me pray 10 ave maria and 4 Our Father! - Said entered the room, upset.

Tom - you shouted into the church in a mass! What do you want? He luck, it just made you pray you! - Said laughing.

Derick - I did not know how to talk to him! - Argued arranging the computer wires.

Tom - It was just waiting for the Mass finished, well, let's just finish this. We have to get ready! - He warned seeing the lights.

Derick - And the dj? - Asked.

Tom - I will be way! - Warned.

Derick - Well, I'll see the kitchen! - Said.

Tom - Oh no! I'll ...

Dan - Tom? - He called.

Tom - go! - Said upset.

The redhead smiled through the door to the ward kitchen. Leaving the two alone in the lounge.

Dan - And then? received a card? - He asked curious.

Tom - No, and I do not know if this is good or bad. Especially after the ticket! - He told frustrated.

Dan - is to see, by your way! - Said surprised.

Tom - This is the first time I decide to respond because of a girl! And now I do not ...

Dan - And you can not!

Tom - I'm concerned about how this situation will end, even more do not even know this girl know about MI9! - Said down and worried.

Dan - We all are, but we can not worry about that today. It is the marriage of Frank and Stella, and they rely on us to get it right now! - He asked.

Tom - You're right! And what I do today? - Asked seeing Dan leaving.

Dan - I do not know! Call a certain girl to dance? - Suggested laughing at Tom's face, who was ashamed.

Tom - Oh, I'll kill you Dan! - He said and ran after the friend out of the hall.

Derick left the kitchen with a candy in his hand, and cried before closing the door.

Derick - Mr. Juca, the sweets are your great! - He said before turning around and see the empty hall. - Hey! They left me here? ! - If asked and the phone rang.

TOM - DAN FORWARD NOT RUN! I WILL GET YOU! - Shouted chasing blond.

Dan - DERICK? WANT TO KILL ME TOM! AND MORE Amazingly IT AT RUNNING LIKE CRAZY BEHIND ME! TE MEETING IN YOUR HOME HALF TIME! IS THE MAXIMUM CAN I BE RUNNING! - Fast said before turning off and running.

The redhead hung up the phone, and analyzed the situation.

Derick - Dan, I'm sorry! I'll take the long way! - Said laughing out lounge.

He had spent 12 hours if Dan and Stella had last seen and had been at the base, which had rolled a last minute mission.

Now, Stella and the girls were in his apartment doing the finishing touches on the wedding dress. It was traditional.

was a tight dress to the waist, where he released to the embroidery ground, maguiagem was light and delicate, which further emphasized with brown the overhead, who were arrested in a bun.

While the girls finished getting ready with the bridesmaid dresses, Stella ended with the dressmaker the dress hem.

Keri - And how are we? - Asked, wearing a long purple dress.

Aneisha - I thought it was beautiful! - Said smoothing the dress.

Zoe - I wanted the blue! - Said wondering color.

Stella - You are beautiful! - Said thrilled.

Keri - Stella stop crying! The makeup will blur! Zoe takes the spray in the bag! - He asked.

Stella - Now that I realized, you are with the different hair!

Aneisha - Take it from me, the hair that you have selected keri took too! - Said gratefully.

Seamstress - Okay, finished! - Said to get up.

Stella - He put the names? - Asked.

Sewing - I put the 7 you asked!

Keri - names? - Asked confused.

Stella - is when you want your friends to marry. You put their names in wedding dress sheath. - Explained down the wooden platform.

Aneisha - And you put it? - Asked laughing.

Stella - The three of you and four other friends! - Said excitedly.

Keri - What did !? - Asked in shock.

Zoe - take, ends soon! - Said delivered the spray to Keri.

Aneisha - we will check if there is still something! - Said.

Keri - Truth, Something Old

Stella - The earrings! - Said showing.

Aneisha - Something Blue and again?

Stella - the strap of my mother! - Said showing the bracelet on his arm.

Zoe - something borrowed?

Stella - The tiara in my hair, my sister lent me!

Aneisha - So let !? - Asked.

Keri - No, there is still the veil! - Said

Sewing - I'll help! - Said using the clips to hold the hair.

Aneisha - So shall we?

Stella - come on, Zoe takes the flowers equanqunto the keri will hold the syrup! - Asked.

Aneisha - I'll call the elevator! - He said before leaving.

Tom and Derick were just putting his tie while Dan was still in the bathroom. Harry had been done and undone his tie several times, the boy was tense with the sudden withdrawal of letters. And that holding him deep in thought very easily.

Derick - The tie is not to blame! You're okay? - Asked ppreocupado touching the friend's shoulder.

The boy sat in tense bed and sighed heavily before answering his friend.

Tom - No, I'm not well! For the first time want to do something and I can not! - Shouted before leaving the room.

Dan left the whole bathroom neat and tensed when he saw Tom.

Dan - Where's Tom? - Asked worriedly.

Derick - He will not be good! - Said worried.

Dan - This is wrong! - He warned.

Derick - That sucks! Frank, can not see Tom that way!

Dan - So what do we do?

Derick - I take care of Tom! And Frank?

Dan - WE SEE IN TIME! GO ! - Said Derick tense pulling together behind Tom.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the first part. I know it was not to be jumping very fast time, but when I wrote. I only lacked away my entire notebook. so I hope more comments.

Ps: Jasmine, what time is there? I'm wondering what time zone.


	13. The big day Part 2: the big reveal!

Guys, sorry! This week has been quite tiring. I received the notes of evidence and saw that even some I need to improve, but will not let you post. It's like the saying goes "Better late than never!" then enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Dan and tone were the sacristy (space inside the church) comk Frank, who recited the vows in front of the oval mirror.

Dan - Frank, How do you feel? - She asked to see the nervous mentor.

Frank - nervous! Does that answer? - He asked felt suffocated.

They both laughed and Derick came in and closed the door behind him.

Frank - They arrived?

Derick - Yes. - He said.

Tom - Frank will review the votes again and already will! - She said laughing.

Derick / Dan - "At least this marriage, served as a distraction for him!" -`Pensaram.

Derick - At least today we will know who is the next to go up on the altar, right Dan? - Provoked.

Dan - Ha Ha! - He said pretending to laugh.

Frank - Go warn the two girls! - He said expelling them.

The door slammed and Frank turned his attention to the mirror with cards where Were Sleeping written votes. Equanto Tom was sitting watching Frank.

Frank - you're all right Tom? He asked looking in the mirror.

Tom - I'm Frank! - I said.

The mentor turned to look one of its most intelligent agents, who kept his head down upset.

Tom - I'm not getting nimguém fool, right? - He asked.

Frank - Not really. And the way you be, I know who you chose!

Tom - I did not choose nimguém! - I said upset.

Frank - chose, from the moment that the first letter appeared in your wardrobe and Aneisha discovered and stayed that way, at that time all could have ended. - He warned.

Tom - In a different sense, my mother said the same thing! - Told.

Frank - Tom, if Aneisha is really what you want? Go back, do not expect 10 years later! - Said laughing remembering him and Stella.

Tom - Speech by this prória experience! - Riu well.

Frank - Come on, before the Stella desistar wedding! - Said desperate.

Tom - And out? - Said seeing Frank drop the cards in cômada.

Frank - The main she already knows! I love her!

Tom - So let's go! - Said before closing the door after leaving.

* * *

Frank reached the altar finding Dan, Derick and Tom stood, two security guards opened the double doors of the church and so entered the girls as bridesmaid and lastly Stella who was taken to the altar by her father (Jorge). Who took the veil and kissed her on the forehead before giving his hand to Frank.

Father - Well We are gathered here to join in marriage Frank London and Stella Kinight. The two spent a lot together and are here today, it is because God wanted. Frank Stella and accept the compromise that the two took today?

The two smiled and entreolhram

Frank / Stella - Yes - said.

Father -Frank Stella and remain facing each other and make their vows. - He asked.

Frank - Stella, from momentom I saw you changed my life upside down and you know that. - Said making others laugh - A month ago, you did not know why I had chosen that date and today I'll tell you why. We both 10 years ago, met on 13 January that fell on a Saturday, took a long time for you to accept me and was out on March 25th that you and I had our first date.

Stella - That you and I went to the park and took that picture! - He said emcionada crying, remembering the photo that Zoe found the Banque computer.

Father - Stella, turn! - He warned

Stella - Frank, I do not expect a feeling that began ten years ago, would be bringing me here with you, getting married. Thank you for not giving up on me! Everyone has to have a reason, a reason and think they are you!

Frank - I know! - Said smiling and the others laughed.

Father - Where are the rings?

Aneisha and Tom delivered to the couple and returned to the place on the altar.

Father - Stella, putting the ring on finger Frank says: I, say your name, promise to be faithful, loving wealth and poverty, sickness and in health, until death do us part!

-I Stella, Stella, I promise to be faithful, loving wealth and poverty, sickness and in health, until death do us part! - She said excitedly crying.

Father - Frank, turn!

Frank - I, Frank, promise to be faithful, loving wealth and poverty, sickness and in health, until death do us part! - He said and wiped the Stella's face.

Father - What God has joined together, man not separate! You may kiss the bride!

They kissed and left the church happy, being rebeidos by rain rice.

by friends and family.

* * *

Later in the lounge garden, as it was in the summer, the party rolling. Stella had exchanged for a simple white dress and had removed the veil and thereafter not moved away from Frank.

Keri was with the girls at a table talking enquantos boys by far are talking. Tom could not stop Aneisha look, and Dan was getting impatient with this.

Dan - To look for Neisha and will talk to her!

Tom - I do not know!

Derick - Go on! - He said and pushed his friend that paralyzed halfway. Dan sighed and Derick came out nervous bar with a full glass and went through the table of girls, which sparked interest Keri that left the table going after.

Keri - Derick? - She screamed.

Derick - What? He asked to hide the glass.

Keri - What you're hiding? You drink?

The redhead pulled Keri arm to the other side of the garden that was hidden, where he released her.

Derick - drink!

Keri - I knew! But why?

Derick - Soon you will know!

Keri - It's about what? What are you going to do?

Derick - Tell the truth!

Keri was surprised as Derick had spoken, had never seen him so even when both of them were dating.

Keri - So you know who send the letters to Tom?

Derick - I know! - Said pésimo.

Keri - then account for them ... Clean! - Said playing the drinking glass on the floor and walk.

Derick - I changed! - He shouted to the redhead turned.

Keri - Is it really? - Ironic he said before leaving.

* * *

Keri returned to the angry garden not believing what had happened between her and Derick. And he sat with the girls talking.

Zoe - That was Keri? He asked worried about the expression sister.

Keri - Nothing not! - Disguising said with a smile.

Zoe - Go talk to Tom, neisha! He did not look for you! - He said seeing his friend staring at the table delas.- asked.

Aneisha - Tomorrow, I talk to him!

Zoe - You promise? - He asked.

Aneisha - I promise! - Said her friend.

Zoe - All right, so let's dance?

Keri - is going? - He asked too.

Aneisha - Come then! - He said to get up from the table with her friends.

Suddenly, Derick appeared at the party again and went to the table of Frank, where he whispered something in her ear and nodded even apprehensive agreement. And the boy went up on the stage where the DJ played, and spoke to him that the music stopped and handed the microphone.

Aneisha - What would he be doing? - He asked wondering

Keri - You will know! - I said.

Aneisha - What? - He asked curiously.

Zoe - "That's it Derick to tell them!" - I thought.

Derick - Guys, I'd like a bit of attention from you!

frank - Derick, what can we expect from your sudden speech?

Derick - Things Stella lady, do not need to know! - She said laughing.

Stella - WHAT? - She asked desperately.

Derick - Play! - She said laughing.

the staff laughed

Derick - I first wanted to make a toast to Stella and àFrank! Love is a feeling so complicated and finely they managed to simplify! - He said lifting the cup.

And the guests did the same with their glasses and drank.

Zoe - "He did not tell, what the hell ! - thought.

Derick came down from the stage, and Keri nodded denying that he had not spoken the truth and Zoe was another upset about it, but not demostrava.

Dan - What? - He asked his girlfriend.

Zoe - Nothing! - She said smiling.

Dan - Shall We Dance?

Zoe - Of course!

Derick - Not now! I need to talk with you five! - He said glaring at Zoe.

Dan - All right, then danced! - He warned.

* * *

Derick arrived with Dan and Zoe in the hidden garden, Aneisha and Tom was there with keri that tnham pulled or infirm person without reason.

Aneisha - Until emfim!

Keri - I thought I had desitido!

Tom - What do you quit?

Derick - It's a long story, and I hope you understand! - He asked.

Dan - All right, speak. We are listening!

Derick - I have six months I came to the team, and I became friends of yours! Earlier must have been very difficult for Tom, he saw me coming and soon I and Dan became friends because we have things in common!

Tom - It's in the beginning, I thought Dan would stop being my friend!

Dan - I would never do that! You are my best friend! - I said excited.

Derick - But that day I arrived, the Aneisha inadvertently bumped into me with books and you thought a lot of things about it. Even she liked me! - He said.

Aneisha - what ?!

Derick - He did not even realize how much you got upset that he had not helped you with books.

Flash back

Aneisha was on the floor still looking at what was behind the red-haired boy that had bogged down and had helped her collect the books. And as Tom had been upset and left disappointed.

? - I'm sorry! My name is Derick Marques!

Aneisha - Aneisha Jones!

Derick - Aneisha, who was that kid after me? It's your boyfriend?

Aneisha - No! It's one of my friends! - Said dull.

Derick - Ah did not look! - I Told looking.

Aneisha - what?

Derick - nothing, where is the management?

Aneisha - Beyond! - She said showing the opposite direction that followed.

Derick - Thank you!

End of Flash back

Tom - Were you upset with me?

Aneisha - you walked away!

Tom - Is that you were smiling at him!

Derick - It was not for me, it was for you! And when I became the MI9 and friend Dan, I tried to be your friend, but you avoided me until I told you I dated with Keri!

Dan / Aneisha - What?

keri - He's the bad boy! -

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh Team!

keri - That there! It's him! - Told.

Tom - That explain bucket of water! kkkk said laughing.

Derick - not remind me!

Team - kkkk - they laughed.

Derick -But is not over yet!

Aneisha - What?

Keri - He knows who is the girl of cards!

Aneisha / Tom / Who is it?

Derick Oh let me tell you the thing to finalmennte reveal it!

Team - So ta!

Derick - has a month and a half, I found a notebook with a letter inside - said scared looking Aneisha that was changing expression.

Aneisha - A notebook with a letter? - He asked ironic and angry for what would come.

Tom - Funny you say that, the Aneisha ... A lost notebook with a letter! - Said understanding.

Aneisha - Finish the story or I finish with you broken! - Threatened.

Derick - Since that day, I began to realize how much you are loved and even more when Dan told me that Aneisha Deum a book and a crystal ball to Tom! But when I found the book, I thought I'd return, but when I read the letter decided to decide to entrust the cards. What cost me a lot of work! And Zoe helped! - Told.

Aneisha / Dan / Keri -Zoe?

Zoe - I tried to help, ask to speak with you Tom! MAs you did not listen - argued.

Derick - I wanted to help, I had done much harm to keri! I knew she would never forgive me, but he would see that I changed and was going to show you I wanted to be your friend and Dan!

Tom -It you proved it! - He said and held the hand of Aneisha.

Aneisha - Okay forgive us, but now everything is? - He asked curiously, wondering how far everything was going to be.

Tom - I do not know how to have a girlfriend! But I know I want you like her?

Keri / Zoe / Derick - AH - sighed.

Keri - Wait! you be supporting your friend dating? - He asked surprised.

Derick - I said I've changed!

Keri - I liked this new Derick! - She said smiling.

Zoe - has hope for reconciliation? - She asked hopefully.

Keri - who knows ?! - Said thinking.

Dan / Zoe - Hum! - They thought fun

Tom - Guys, now is the turn of Aneisha answer! - He spoke.

Aneisha - you be asking me in dating? - He asked laughing.

Tom - If the answer is yes!

Aneisha - Of course I accept, fool! - Said the boy and pulled her into a kiss.

Carrie appeared in another garden and raised a little dress to run up to them.

Carrie - Until finally found you! The stella will throw the bouquet!

Keri - Come on girls! - He said and pulled the two arms of lovers.

Tom - Little did she just accept you be my girlfriend and has been taken away from me!

Dan - We need to get a boyfriend for keri!

Derick - What? - He asked jealous.

Tom - Play! - She said laughing friend's Spookin face.

Dan - Come on! - She said laughing.

* * *

Stella was on stage with the bouquet ready to play.

Stella - All the single here?

Women - Siiiiiim - shouted.

Keri - We are here Stella!

Aneisha - I do not want to catch the bouquet!

Zoe - You think I want to I just here because of my crazy sister!

Stella - 1 2 3 and now! - And he said the same threw the bouquet behind.

Before throwing the bouquet Stella had divided into 3 parts, just at the time that the first part was about to fall boys were returning to the party. Tom saw and called Derick.

Tom - Derick, think fast! - She said laughing with Dan, to wave at Keri with the bouquet.

Derick - Oh no! - Said frightened.

Dan - I would not say it so soon, Tom?

Tom - What? m- asked blankly.

Dan showed Aneisha with the second part of Bouquet in hand.

When the third part fell, Zoe sat eating a bowl of gelatin, where the redhead took the disappointed bouquet into the bowl.

Dan - People let's make a deal?

Derick - We did not see them catching the bouquet? - He suggested wanting to run.

Tom - It's a good ?! - Said thinking scared.

Dan - Let's sneak? - And he asked others nodded.

The three were about to flee when Aneisha called Keri who called them.

Aneisha - Where is he going?

Zoe - I do not know! - I said wondering.

Keri - Boys? - He shouted and raised their three flowers.

The three turned as if nothing had happened.

Derick - Have you ever seen a story have 3 equal finals?

Tom - no, but we're about to meet!

Dan - So come on! - Said before the three go to your partner and pull the dance floor.

End


End file.
